The present invention relates to a multi-layer motor in which an inner rotor, a stator and an outer rotor are concentrically arranged, and more particularly to a multi-layer motor with a cooling structure.
A variety of motors with cooling structures have been proposed and in practical use. A typical motor with an air-cooling structure is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. H9-46984.